Familiar Faces
by sweetcaroline
Summary: Okey dokey yall, my computer messed up and deleted the story so here it is again! Summer meets Freddy while writing a magazine article! FS Read&Review! Chappie 6 is ready for you wonderful people to read!
1. Default Chapter

**Note: Hullo, mes amis! My computer database was experiencing some technical difficulties and shut down temporarily. Dern thing! Anyways, I had to rewrite the first two chapters to this story so forgive me if they aren't exactly the same, it's the same plot. Anyways, please REread and review!**

"So, your interview is all set up then?" Jane Harrington asked her best reporter, Summer Hathaway. Though she was young, only about 27, Summer was a brilliant young lady, who had graduated from Princeton at the top of her class.

Summer tucked a lock of her thick, black hair behind her ear and nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Though, I don't know if I'm the best choice for the job, rock music isn't really my thing."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Yeah right," she said sarcastically, pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose, "you were only the band manager for one of the greatest rock bands of this age!"

Summer narrowed her eyes, the band was a touchy subject. "Were is the key word in that sentence, Ms. Harrington. They were just immature kids looking for something to band on."

Jane nodded knowingly. "Sure, Summer. Just tell me about the interview."

Summer flipped open the lid of her palm pilot and said, "Okay, so I'm going to meet the band tomorrow at 11:15 at Jack's Music Shop. I thought I'd title the article 'CD Shopping With UnEthical.' You know, to find out their influences. The influences really shape the band."

"Right, you don't know anything about rock music, Summer," Jane chuckled, shooing the young girl out the door.

Summer tapped her foot impatiently and glanced at her watch, which read 11:47. She groaned and began to flip through the shelves of CDs. A case with a black cover with red letters caught her eye. The title read 'School of Rock.' She pursed her lips together and glared at the picture. It was taken when the band was 15. Of course, she wasn't in it. She wasn't even mentioned anywhere on the CD.

_Flashback_

"Hey everybody, sorry I'm late!" Summer yelled as she slammed the door of Dewey's apartment shut. It was oddly quiet in the room. Where there were usually screams or music coming from, pure silence drifted through the air. She made her way to the practice room, where she found a hastily scribbled note lying on the coffee table.

_Tinkerbell,_

_We went out to celebrate your senior year, we wanted to do something with just us band members! Anyway, see you tomorrow!_

_Dewey_

Summer reread the note over and over again until it finally settled into her mind. Her long-lasting suspicions had finally been confirmed. She really wasn't part of the band. With hate, she crumpled up the sheet of paper and ran out of the door, not looking back. A week later, she left for Princeton, loosing all contact with every band member.

_End Flashback_

As she was placing the CD back on the rack, someone lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face an oddly familiar looking blonde man.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Knowing how terrible the people that are playing really are kind of takes away from the music."

He laughed. "Are they really that bad?"

"Oh, yes," she said dryly, smiling.

"So, you know one of them?" he asked, gesturing towards the CD. She nodded. "You go to college with one of them or something?"

She shook her head, bitterly. "Try kindergarten through senior year with every last one of them."

The man looked confused, and ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair. "Do I know you? I was in the band." He stuck out a hand. "Freddy Jones, drummer."

**okey dokey then! REread the next chapter too! **


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_ _The man looked confused, and ran a hand through his spiked __blonde hair. "Do I know you? I was in the band." He stuck out a hand. "Freddy Jones, drummer."_

"Freddy Jones," Summer repeated slowly, truly amazed. She had made it somewhat of a life goal never to speak to these people again and here stood Freddy Jones in front of her, looking as good as ever.

He grinned, "A big fan, I see? Would you like an autograph?"

Summer rolled her eyes. He was still the same old egotistical Freddy Jones. "No thanks, Spazzy," she said, grinning. She didn't want to grin, she wanted to slap him, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. "Summer Hathaway pleased to meet you."

Freddy's eyes popped open. "Summer," he said, looking over his old friend. She certainly had change. Her once waist length hair was wavy and just hit her shoulders. She was tanned, with emerald green eyes that twinkled every time she smiled.

"In the flesh," she mocked, wrapping Freddy into a hug.

_God, what am I doing? _Summer thought, pulling away. Summer had always been good at holding a grudge, at screaming and pitching a fit when she wanted or needed to, but now she just wanted a friend back. She had never really had a friend since the 'incident' with the band. There were the occasional acquaintances, but there was never really anyone who cared. Now, she felt home again.

Freddy smiled at his old friend. He had missed her, and like the rest of the band wondered what had happened. One minute she was their best friend, the next she was speeding out of her driveway without a good-bye. Truth be told, Freddy had always had somewhat of a crush on Summer.

_Flashback_

Freddy jiggled his leg anxiously, waiting for Summer to arrive at the diner where the band always met. It had been three hours since the band's manager was expected and only Freddy, Dewey, Katie, and Marta remained.

"Hate to ruin this wonderful party," the bus boy said sarcastically as he scrubbed a table, "but its 10 minutes till closing time, and I don't intend to stay one minute passed that wonderful hour."

Katie rolled her eyes at the lazy employee. "I guess we'd better go you guys," she said disappointedly, turning to her friends. Dewey nodded, following the bassist out the door.

Marta waited for Freddy who slowly got up and walked to the door. She smiled sympathetically, "I'm sure she had to stay home and do family stuff, Spaz. Don't worry, she probably called one of us."

Freddy nodded, knowing it wasn't true. Something had happened, something that made her mad at them. Sure enough, a week later, Summer sped out of her driveway, and none of the band members had spoken to, much less seen her since then.

_End Flashback_

Freddy smiled at the memory, which seemed to be a long, long way away as Summer pleasantly talked his head off, catching him up on her life. Maybe she was back.

**okay so if you read on one more time you'll get to the new chapter, which actually hasnt been posted before!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey dokey, this is a new chapter, not like the other two, which I had to rewrite. Anyways, please read and review! Mucho love!**

_Recap: Freddy smiled at the memory, which seemed to be a long, long way away as Summer pleasantly talked his head off, catching him up on her life. Maybe she was back._

Summer smiled as she turned the key in the door of her apartment. It had been a wonderful day, spent with the wonderful Freddy Jones, who conveniently happened to be the drummer of UnEthical. She kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch, still grinning madly. He had kissed her, kissed her! It was amazing.

Suddenly, she snapped out of her fairy tale daydream and back to reality. What was happening to her? There was no way she could fall for Freddy Jones, one of her self-declared enemies! No way!

But he was so cute. And friendly. And sweet. And cute. And people could change, couldn't they?

No! No they couldn't! This was someone who had betrayed her trusts, and just used her intelligence as a tool to get fame. There was absolutely no way in the world that Freddy Jones could be her boyfriend, or even her friend.

She lay on her couch fighting with herself, and slowly fell asleep.

Freddy grinned as he walked into his flat, throwing the keys on the counter. He popped open a can of coke, thinking about the wonderful day he had just spent with Summer Hathaway. Oddly enough, she was the woman interviewing him, and they had just spent the whole afternoon and evening together. He had even kissed her. And he thought she liked it.

He sighed, playing the messages.

"Hey Freddykins, its Lisa..." He automatically deleted it. Lisa was a creepy, blonde stalker he had met last winter.

"Freddy, dear, its Mom..." Once again, he deleted it, his mom called twice a day just to 'check in' even though he was 27.

"Hey dude, its Zack. I'm gonna be in town next week, so just letting you know. Call me back. Laters."

Freddy picked up the phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hey, Spazzy!" Zack said, from the other line.

"Hey, I got your message, when are you coming into town?"

"Monday, wanna do something?"

"Yeah, maybe Summer could join us," Freddy said, putting emphasis on her name.

"Ha!" Zack laughed, "She your latest bimbo?"

Freddy chuckled. "Now, now Zack Attack, do you know what Summer Hathaway would do to you if you called her a bimbo?"

Silence.

"Zack?"

More silence.

"You there, dude?"

"Did you say Summer Hathaway?" Zack said slowly.

"Yes sir, I saw her today."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah, dude when was the last time I lied to you?"

Zack took a deep breath. "Well there was that time about a month ago when you told me you were getting married in Cancun and then there was the time before that when you told me that you were running for president and then there was the time before that when you told me that you met Paul McCartney and then there was the time..."

Freddy laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it! But this time, I'm telling the truth! I swear!"

Zack sighed. "Okay, dude. I'll bring Marta too and we can make it like a mini-reunion."

Freddy suddenly got an idea. "Or we could do a major reunion!"

**Okay, so do you like it? Lol, just review! Review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm going out of town for a while, and I posted two chapters! Woop Woop! Haha okay, anyway, read on! Theyre kinda short...sorry.**

_Recap: Freddy suddenly got an idea. "Or we could do a major reunion!"_

Freddy tapped impatiently on Summer's door. "I'm coming, good lord Spazzy!" Summer squealed from the other end. As soon as she opened the door Freddy's lips locked on Summer's. After a few seconds, Summer pulled away.

"Happy to see me?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. It had been just about 6 days since Freddy had Summer had had their little reunion and they had seen each other every day since.

He grinned lopsidedly. Summer loved that grin. "Very happy," he answered, taking her hand and leading her to his sleek, black convertible.

"So, Mr. Jones," she said, climbing into the car, "Where are we off to tonight?"

"I'm not telling you, Miss Hathaway," he replied, sticking the key in the ignition, "It's a surprise."

Summer stuck her bottom lip out, causing her to look like a seven year old, "I hate surprises!"

"Exactly."

Summer slumped in her seat, "Well we'd better get there quick, cause the only thing I hate more than surprises is having to wait to find out what the surprise is."

"Horace Green?!" Summer screeched, scrunching up her forehead, "That's your surprise?"

"Yes ma'am! Shall we go in?" Freddy said, offering Summer his arm.

She shrugged. "I guess." Freddy took her arm and the two entered the familiar halls of Horace Green Academy. In their 6th grade year, the school had expanded, and the children had attended it until graduation day.

Freddy led her down the halls until they came to their 5th grade classroom. A paper sign was hanging on the door that read 'Miss Dunham's Stars' and little yellow stars were cut out with all the children's names on it.

"Aw..." Freddy said mockingly, causing Summer to slap him in the stomach. "Come on," he said, throwing open the door. Summer smiled as she walked in and looked around the room. On Miss Dunham's desk a certain picture caught her eye. She slowly made her way to the desk and picked up the wooden frame and ran her fingers over the picture.

It was her class. The day of the Battle of the Bands. Then, the band had been awesome, Summer's whole life. All the kids were there to have fun. But then they turned serious. There were the record deals, the autographs, the tours, the concerts. Summer was out of the picture. The other 'crew' had split from the band in 6th grade, long before that. But Summer, she stuck with it. Only to be completely trashed by the band.

She quickly set down the picture, erasing the memory from her mind. Right now, she just wanted to have a good time with Freddy, and forget about all the other band members. She'd probably never see them again anyway.

Summer walked over to Freddy and grabbed his hand. "Let's go see something else," she said briskly, dragging him out the door.

"Sounds good," Freddy said, following her, "In fact I had a place in mind."

**keep readin...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: "Sounds good," Freddy said, following her, "In fact I had a place in mind."_

"Just what exactly did you have in mind, Mr. Jones?" Summer asked as they stopped in front of the doors that led to the gym.

"This," Freddy said, throwing open the doors.

"SURPRISE!" The School of Rock members called from inside. Zack was standing with his arm around Marta, chatting with Katie and Lawrence, and Tomika and Alicia were laughing at something Dewey had just said.

As Summer saw this, all the anger she had felt that night 10 years ago, the last day she had spoken to the band came rushing back. Suddenly, out of no where, she turned to Freddy, who was grinning ear to ear, and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you, Frederick Joseph Jones," she said through clenched teeth. She then, turned to the band and said, "And I hate you Zachary David Mooneyham, and you Katherine Joanna Brown, and you Marta Elizabeth Hale, and you Alicia Jane Allen, and you Tomika Leslie Hassan, and you Lawrence Matthew Tsai, and most of all you Dewey Finn!" And with that she turned on her heel and stormed out of the silent gym.

"Whoa," Zack said, after a few seconds of silence. A shocked Freddy was standing at the head of the gym, gazing out of the door. "Dude," Zack said, "That would be your cue to like, go after her." With that, Freddy was out of the door, running as fast as he could to catch up with Summer.

"Sum!" he panted, as he finally caught up with her, in the parking lot. "Sum, wait up!" Freddy grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "What was that?" he asked, still out of breath from running.

"The truth," she said simply, wiping tears from her eyes.

Freddy shook his head, "That wasn't the truth, Summer."

She nodded, "It was. I should've known when I saw you again, Freddy. You guys aren't my friends."

"Of course we are! Summer, maybe if you just hadn't bolted out like that we would've..."

"Just bolted out?" Summer yelled, "Just bolted out? And its not like I had a reason or anything."

Freddy closed his eyes and massaged his temples. "Truth be told, Sum, no you didn't."

"Yes, I did!" Summer screamed at the top of her lungs, "Yes I did! And obviously, you people are still the same egotistical people that you were when we were 17 because you are still too shallow to see anything in front of your faces!" She began to storm off again, but Freddy caught her arm.

"What are you talking about, Summer?" he yelled, getting angry. He didn't understand what was going on at all, and Summer didn't want to make it easier.

"When you get home, Frederick, take a good look at your School of Rock CD, okay? Take a good look at the thank-you section. And then, take a good look at this." She took the note out of her pocket. It was childish, she knew, to carry it around with her, but she did, for some odd reason, she did. She was actually planning on burning it soon, but lucky for her, this happened first. After shoving the note in his hand, she stormed off, and Freddy didn't stop her.

**Okay, so I know that it was highly unlikely that she would carry the note around with her but for the sake of the story, everyone carries notes around that they got ten years ago ; ) anyway, review! muah!**

THANK YOUS!!!!

maigan: heres the update!

Novi: i know...i love Freddy/Summer! thanks for reviewin!

lilypotter97: im glad you like it!

Scary-Girly: thanks! keep reading!

Jenni: thanks for revewin! heres your update!

IluvRockn'Roll: glad you like it...the reunion is not the main idea of the story, in fact that is all you really see of it. you do see the other characters again though.

Super Monkey289: lol, thanks! heres the updation!

PheonixFireBlack: dont worry, it isnt a reunion story! for further details see IluvRockn'Roll's comment! im glad you like it, haha i liked the freddy lying part! yea, Freddy/Katie fics are done sooooo often im soooo tired of them! i will never write one of those in my life!

wyverna: yuppers, its a F/S! i like them too! thanks for reviewin!

Crazy Chica 91: yea we're learning about bunsen burners too so maybe there will be two schools in flames lol! anyway, im glad you like it and sorry but its not really a reunion story!

Yola: glad you like it! review again!

nishia: right back at ya! haha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hello, lovers! I just got back from my vacation, so here's your update! Keep reviewing s'il vous plait! Muah to all of you!** **BTW, I really like Zack in this chappie lol!**

_Recap: After shoving the note in his hand, she stormed off, and Freddy didn't stop her._

Freddy stood in the parking lot of his former elementary school for a long time, just staring at where Summer had been standing.

"Fredster? Dude, are you okay?" Zack asked, coming out of Horace Green. Freddy just stood there, expressionless. "You let her leave? That's like the worst thing to do, man. You're going to have to buy some pretty expensive jewelry to make this up to her."

"Shut up, Zack. You're not helping."

Zack walked over to Freddy and sat down on the curb to him. "Sorry, Freddy, just trying to lighten up the moment." Freddy grunted and laid back on the cement. "What happened?" Zack asked.

"She blew up, Zack Attack. I mean, I don't get it. One minute she's giggling and holding my hand and the next she's slapping me and telling me she hates me."

Zack shrugged. "Girls tend to do that."

"She gave me this piece of paper." Freddy said, handing Zack the note that he hadn't yet read. Zack unfolded it and scanned it.

"What's this supposed to mean? Its like 10 years old."

Freddy took it away and read it over. "That was the note from the night of her surprise party. What did she have this for?"

Zack shrugged. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said something about looking over the School of Rock CD."

Zack pressed a button on his car key and ran over to his Lexus, grabbing the CD case and tossing it to the blonde drummer. "Well, look over it!"

Freddy caught the CD and looked at the picture on the front. Katie sat in the middle, sticking her tongue out at the camera. Alicia and Tomika were on either side of her, and Marta behind her grinning widely. Zack was on one side of Marta; his arm snaked around her waist, and Freddy on the other smirking at the camera. Lawrence was next to Dewey and their expressions were totally opposite. Lawrence looked like he just wanted to crawl in a hole and Dewey looked like he could sit in front of the camera all day. Summer wasn't in the picture, since she didn't play in the band.

Freddy knew she really was the backbone and the cover should've been completely dedicated to her. He quickly opened the case and slid out the cover, opening the piece of paper to reveal the lyrics to all of the songs and a page with 'SOR THANK YOUS!' printed at the top. He quickly read it over:

_Thanks to the following: all of the people at Geffen Records, the SOR parents (Jim and Kathy Brown, Lewis and Jane Allen, William and Miriam Hassan, Jack and Jennifer Hale, Marcus and Lindsey Tsai, Frederick and Elizabeth Jones, Oliver and Alyson Mooneyham, and the wonderful Miss Molly Finn), the band's fabulous agent, Keith, and of course everyone else who helped them get to where they are today!_

He scanned the paper again, where there was no mentioning of Summer. "Hey Zack Attack, did we not thank Summer on the CD?" Zack took the paper and quickly scanned it.

"I guess not. Pff! I would be mad if I had worked as hard as she had and got nothing!" Zack said, stuffing the CD into his car.

"How can I make this up to her?" Freddy said, falling back into the grass.

"Listen, dude, I got a coupon to that Kay place if you want it."

"Zack not jewelry, I have a better idea." Freddy quickly told his best friend the idea, then they headed inside to tell the rest of the band.

**You like? Okay well here's an idea! You can review and tell me! Gasps! Shocker!**

THANK YOUS!!!

Wowee wowzers! Lotsa reviews so sorry, no personal responses this time! Just a super duper big thank you to nishia, Crazy Chica 91, sonsofpitchesfangirl, pyro and rock 'n' roll babe, joeshmoe622, Super Monkey289, Novi, Scary-Girly, ProjectPink, and Ally124! XOXO!

Just click one button, type a few words, and your name could appear on this screen! Oh my goodness you better do it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the loverly reviews! I kind of like this chappie so read on...all your questions are answered!**

_Recap: "Zack not jewelry, I have a better idea." Freddy quickly told his best friend the idea, then they headed inside to tell the rest of the band._

The next morning, Summer woke up on her couch, with MTV blasting music videos. Remembering the events that had come the night before, she headed to the kitchen and grabbed several pints of Ben and Jerry's.

Six pints of Rocky Road, four liters of Mello Yello, and twelve peanut butter sandwiches later the doorbell rang. Grumbling, Summer wrapped her robe tightly around her and threw it open. Outside, on the welcome mat, laid a package wrapped in gold paper with a red ribbon tied on it and a rose lying next to it. She picked it up and quickly undid the paper.

"What is this supposed to mean?" she asked angrily, as she found herself looking at a copy of the School of Rock CD. Rolling her eyes she opened the CD and pulled out the insert paper.

"Thanks to the following," she read aloud, "all of the people at Geffen Records, the SOR parents (Jim and Kathy Brown, Lewis and Jane Allen, William and Miriam Hassan, Jack and Jennifer Hale, Marcus and Lindsey Tsai, Frederick and Elizabeth Jones, Oliver and Alyson Mooneyham, and the wonderful Miss Molly Finn), the band's fabulous agent, Keith, all of the people that helped them get to where they are today, and most of all..." she trailed off. This couldn't be right. The last part read, 'and most of all the wonderful Miss Summer Hathaway who **is **the band.'

Summer quickly got out her copy of the School of Rock CD and looked over the thank-you section. Sure enough, no one had thanked her on that copy. She closed the CD case and grabbed the wrapping paper to see if there was any indication of who it was from. On the inside of the wrapping paper it said:

Summer- 

_We know this is the last thing that you want to do right now, but you have to. Please, just put in the CD._

_Love, Friends_

Summer carefully did as the note instructed her and pressed play on the CD player. The first song, 'School of Rock', played and then someone began to talk.

"Hey Sum, its me, Marta. Wow! I can't believe we didn't thank you on this thing! That was wrong, girl! You did everything for us, including getting us this record deal! Anyways, Freddy had a brilliant idea, so here I am, sitting in a recording studio, talking to you! I'm really sorry, so call, okay? Love ya!"

Another song played and then someone else began to talk.

"Tinkerbell! Its me, Mika! How've you been, sweetie? God, I was so surprised we didn't even mention your name on here! That's like worse than forgetting to put the songs on a CD! What can we say, girl, we were crazy fifteen year olds looking for fame! But we've changed and want to talk to you! So, I'm gonna come and see you one day and there is absolutely no way I'm letting you storm off on me like that!"

Another song and then...

"Hi, Summer. This is Lawrence speaking. How've you been? I always thought that it was extremely rude for you just to leave like that, but now, knowing all of the facts, if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing. About the note, we thought you would get mad and come down to the diner. We were all waiting there to throw you a surprise birthday party. Anyway, let's keep in touch. I'll phone you."

Once again...

"Hey, Summer! Wow this is weird, talking in a recording studio instead of playing my bass. Hon, I cannot believe that we did that to you! We are such scum! You can slap me if you want. Actually, please don't. I hope you're doing okay. We definitely need to have a 'proper' reunion, and maybe this time you won't tell me you hate me? Oh God, you don't really hate me, do you? You love me, right? Oh...er... Freddy's motioning to me that I've talked to much so I'll talk to ya later, girlie!"

'Long Way to the Top' and then...

"Girl, I was gonna come slap some sense into you face to face, but Freddy made sure I didn't. So, how's life been? You looked so different from the two minutes I saw you! Oh, good news, I got my braces off! You'd think they were never going to take them off when I still had them on for graduation. My teeth are pearly white and super straight now. Anyway, we should have thanked you, but, girl, that party was a bomb without you. See ya later, honey!"

Yet another song and then...

"Summer! How's life treating you? Wow, its been 10 years. You know, Freddy's pretty smart. I told him to buy you some jewelry... I had a coupon to Kay, but he said he had a better idea and so here I am! Sum, I'm really sorry about what happened, but you have to give us a little credit, the note was so you'd come to the diner to blow up at us and we'd be there to yell SURPRISE! And then we could all eat the guitar shaped cake."

Summer's favorite song played, followed by...

"Tink! How's the class factor... factom... pixie? In case you can't tell, this is the Dewmister speaking! Anyway, I'm really sorry about not putting you in the thank you part, it was completely me! If I were thinking, you would have had a complete page dedicated to you. I guess it was tough being the band manager; we did kind of leave you out. It was a lot easier being the guitar guy, though it was kind of tough to be the only adult involved. Well, I guess you could say Ned was kind of involved. Kind of. But it was mainly me and... (Freddy: Shut up, Dewey!) Hold your pants up, Fred, I'm almost done. Anyway, buzz me Summer, cause I need to know that you really don't hate me most of all. Don't you hate Freddy just a tiny bit more?"

The next song that played was one that wasn't originally on the CD. It was one of Summer's favorite songs, but totally un-Freddy like.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Summer giggled. It was so wrong for the band to sing it was funny, but she liked it. Then, the last person spoke.

"Hey, Summer. It's me. Freddy. Look, it was completely and totally my fault about everything that happened. I should've asked you about the reunion first, and we definitely should have thanked you, definitely. About the note, in case no one else has told you, we wanted to make it sound mean. That was how it was supposed to be. The usual Tinkerbell would have come bursting into the diner, chewing our heads off, telling us how she was part of the band. When you got there, we were going to surprise you with a party. I can see how you just left like that instead, since it had been so long. (Katie: Freddy! You made me quit!) Hold on, Katie! So, listen, Sum, the most important thing I wanted to say was... (Marta: This really isn't fair!) Hold on! Summer, I... (Dewey: I had to quit, you had to quit!)"

There was a bunch of crinkles and then the CD cut off.

**What did ya think? Please please please review and tell me!**

THANK YOUS!!!

nishia: thanks so much! i'm sure you can write!

IluvRock'n'Roll: glad you like it, keep readin!

sonsofpitchesfangirl: at least someone can keep a secret, i sure cant! anyway it isnt a secret anymore so dont worry!

Crazy Chica 91: yeah i probably wouldve too but shes special so...

pyro and rock 'n' roll babe: yea i like it! lol, keep readin!

Lemon Ivory: lol thanks, i really like both of your fics, theyre super duper!

wyverna:...thats not quite what i meant lol keep readin!

S.S.I.: heres your name on a screen! whoop whoop, your 15 seconds of fame! hahaha thanks so much!

Ally124: glad you like it, keep readin!

Scary-Girly: lol, keep readin!

I just love people who review....sighs


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the loverly reviews, my friends! Sadly, this is the last chapter in of Familiar Faces, but do you want a sequel? Tell me in reviews! BTW, I know its short...so sue me!**

_Recap: There was a bunch of crinkles and then the CD cut off._

_Bang, bang, bang. _Freddy pounded on his drums, waiting impatiently for Summer's response to his gift. 'She should have come by now!' he thought silently. Suddenly, his doorbell rang. Freddy ran to the door only to find a small square box sitting on the welcome mat.

He picked it up and unwrapped in quickly. Inside was a CD with 'Please listen to this, Freddy!' written on the front. He carefully laid the CD into his stereo and pressed play. There was a few crinkles and then he heard:

"This is a great way of communicating, Spazzy. Forget phones and e-mail! We'll just communicate by CDs now! Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I completely overreacted and you guys are awesome for making that CD, I love it. And Freddy, I know this is cheesy, but there's something else I love. You."

Freddy smiled and ran to the door, on his way to Summer's flat. It was pouring rain. (a/n: because its always pouring rain in all the gushy romantic scenes!) As he headed down the sidewalk he heard, someone call his name.

"Coming to see me?" Summer asked, smirking. Freddy ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a kiss. After pulling away, Summer laid her head on his shoulder.

"I meant every word I said on that CD, I love you."

"And I love you, Summer Hathaway." Freddy replied, smiling.

THE END! THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS MUAH!


End file.
